Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a glass-type mobile terminal, and, more particularly, to a glass-type mobile terminal that inserts an image corresponding to a detected dangerous object into a virtual reality image while viewing the virtual reality image.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality including game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal supports more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal is embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Recently, a glass-type mobile terminal mounted on a head of the user can render a virtual reality image thereon. However, while viewing the virtual reality image on the glass-type mobile terminal having a non-transparent display unit, the movement of the user may lead to a collision with an object.